


I'm never gunna make it

by my_chemical_kermit



Category: Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fob - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Chloe is rejected, Frank and Gerard are pretty gay when they finally get together, Frerard, Help, Jocks, M/M, MCR, Orphan!Frank, Revenge, im not okay, laxative plan (don't ask), petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not okay au because I'm so original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I'm writing another fanfic but it's fun so here we go
> 
> It's 4am so it may be shit but I must respond to my 4am random ideas and impulses so

"AGHHH" screamed Gerard "WHAT THE FUCK" as he bolted up in bed. Mikey was standing above laughing his ass of an empty glass in hand.

"Mikey what was that for?" He asked as Mikey wiped tears from his eyes still doubled over clutching his sides, "you wouldn't wake up we have school in an hour," he managed to say through snorts. "nughhhhhhh" moaned Gerard into his pillow he was not in the mood for this.

Gerard practically fell out of bed his face was soaking wet from Mikey's sneak attack, he couldn't be bother showering because no.

It was Gerard's senior year and Mikey's Junior year. Gerard could not wait to get out of his shithole of a school, at least when he got out he wouldn't have to wear a uniform or stare at strict nuns all day.

Gerard wasn't looking forward to school at all the bullies, nuns, uniforms and tests were never fun and there was a new kid in his year. Wasn't that great another guy to hate him all year long, but only one more year and then he could never go back to that place again, unless he was meeting Mikey, maybe.

He pulled on his uniform, begrudgingly, at that and walked down the stairs wishing someone would push him down them, when he got to the kitchen he finally got the sweet release of coffee

He moaned as he took his first sip and of course Mikey came down at that exact moment, "moaning at coffee what else orgasms when you drink tea," "smartass" said Gerard as he sipped giving Mikey dirty looks from above the rim of the cup.

When the two had downed there coffee's and there mum had shouted at them to "hurry their ass's up" they were out the door and trudging down the street wishing they were heading somewhere which didn't contain nuns and bullies.

They walked in almost silence, both too tired to make conversation, just walked sharing earbud with the occasional "skip that one"

They finally arrived in real life hell (quite ironic with it being a catholic school) went to their lockers and headed to their separate classes.

Gerard walked in and headed straight for the back of the classroom head held low. They're were about 11 right now and 25 usually plus the new kid who was supposed to be with his class.

About 3 more people came in before someone who Gerard had never seen before walked in. 

They were small with short-ish black hair, pale skin, greenish brownish eyes, eyeliner and a lip ring and damn were they pretty.

Gerard stared for a moment before realising "oh shit I'm letting my gay show" and looking away from the extremely attractive midgit with a lip ring.

"excuse me,"  
said a small voice, Gerard looked up, it was the adorable new boy,  
"do you mind if I sit here?"  
He inquired, the poor kid looked pretty nervous,  
"sure of course,"  
Gerard replied, smiling.

He wanted to help the new kid. The new kid seemed too nice to be a bully, too nice, too small, too nervous, too alternative and Gerard needed more friends than Ray, Mikey and uh well no one else really, well maybe Bob, Ray's cousin, but he'd only met Bob once and who knows if that counted.

"thanks," said the new kid, looking relieved, "I'm Frank by the way," "Gerard," Gerard replied. So that was the new boys name "Frank." He'd probably end up calling him Frankie, He liked it. 

"is that a misfits pin?" Gerard asked spotting the familiar skull pin on Frank's bag, "yea you listen to them," "well I don't think there a brand so that's a start," The taller said with a smirk.

 

 

Frank had been dreading today, new town, new home, new people, new school and wasn't all that going to be just g.r.e.a.t. 

He'd been moved foster homes, again. It wasn't like he was a troublesome child but he had to keep moving cause apparently his dad was still looking for him and the last thing he needed was his dad finding him, again. 

He didn't think about his dad much anymore the memories just depressed him and no point dwelling on it, Frank always tried to be a little positive.

But he had woke up today wanting to jump out the window, people in his last school hated him, he was bullied for being in a home, being gay which he hadn't even told anyone yet they somehow figured it out, his "alternative" look, music taste, just anything people could make fun of him for.

But he had to drag himself out of bed before one of the carers shouted at him for being lazy. So he got changed into the uniform that had been left for him, he had a rough idea of where the school was, about a five minute walk from the home.

So Frank grabbed his bag, applied a tiny bit of eyeliner and left without breakfast or a word to the carers but they'd notice his empty room, they honestly didn't give a shit what he done as long as he didn't die or kill anyone which was fine with Frank.

So Frank began the 5 minute walk to his new hell hole, unsure if he should be happy because no one knew of his queerness or pissed cause he was still probably going to be a bullied loner anyway.

When Frank arrived he went to the front office where a pissed looking secretary sat. She looked up at him disapprovingly over the top of her glasses, "name" she said sharply in an annoyed tone. "Frank Iero," he replied only just loud enough for her to hear, "oh we've been expecting you, here's your timetable, it has all your classes and where you form room is." She said handing him a sheet of paper, "thanks" was all Frank could get out and as he turned to find his new form room she said "and Frank, remove the lip ring." In a very strict tone.

Like hell was Frank taking out the lip ring, he'd pierced that shit himself with a safety pin and went trough far to much pain to not show it off.

So Frank headed off to his new classroom where he was bound to be teased and pushed into lockers because of course his height was perfect to be shoved into them.

Frank opened the door and walked in, everyone's head shot up except one guy who was at the back. 

They must've all been waiting for the new boy and well here he was, he almost wanted to do jazz hands, say "it's me the new kid bitches" and sit but he was far too nervous to do anything of the type, he could imagine that situation later.

He got a couple of sneers from who he assumed were the popular kids and jocks, some simply looked at him and looked away obviously uninterested 

But the boy at the back had caught Frank's eye he had greasy shoulder length black hair, he was definitely taller (well every guy in the room was), a cute button nose and since everyone else was probably going to say no when he asked to sit beside him. 

"excuse me" Frank said  
The boy looked up  
"do you mind if I sit here?" He continued praying the boy would say yes.  
"sure of course," said shoulder length boy 

Frank realised this guy was pretty hot and nice too, damn it do not develop a crush Frank Iero don't let the gay show, not yet anyway. 

"thanks" Frank said thanking the probably non-existent god for hot guy  
"I'm Frank by the way" it's always handy for possible future friends to know your name  
"Gerard," said hot guy. Nice.

Frank moved his bag to set it on his lap resting his head on it, wishing he could sleep.

"is that a misfits pin?" Asked Gerard gesturing to the skull pin on Frank's bag. Frank perked up at this, hot guy had good music taste perhaps he was saved from being friendless.

"yea you listen?" Frank said smiling  
"well I don't think it's a brand so that's a start." Said Gerard with a smirk.

 

 

Frank smiled back and they talked about misfits for about 5 minutes till the bell rang and the teacher, Mr Armstrong walked in, he was one of the very few non-nun teachers.

Mr Armstrong taught music and English and he was pretty nice in a sarcastic, asshole-ish way.

"alright kiddos," said Mr Armstrong in a tired sarcastic tone as he usually sounded, "I know you all hate this place but I need a job and you need a crappy education so let's just pray you don't fail all you exams," 

Gerard smiled he'd always liked Mr Armstrong, he looked over at Frank who had wide eyes and his mouth was slightly open bit cured upwards, he probably wasn't expecting this. 

Gerard snorted slightly at Frank's awe, Frank looked around at the amused Gerard and assumed it was normal for this particular teacher.

"so" continued Mr Armstrong  
"we also have a new student in our mist"  
Everyone turned to look at Frank, who promptly grew a pink tinge to his cheeks  
Mr Armstrong must have noticed Frank's embarrassment and said  
"his name is Frank I- E- Ie- uh Frank how do I say your second name?" He asked  
Frank turned a little redder,  
"Eye-e-ro" Frank said, articulating his name  
"FRANK OREO" shouted some random jock.

Mr Armstrong gave him a sympathetic look towards Frank as Frank looked down and turned even redder, Mr Armstrong rolled his eyes at the stupid names teenagers called eachover. 

Laughter coarsed through the room at the obviously very creative nickname, a couple of people repeated it, looking over at Frank, laughing at the embarrassed boy. 

"I'll have you know Oreo's are delicious," said Gerard, looking round at the idiots surrounding him. He noticed the small smile that crossed Frank's face, good.

The goofy comeback silenced the class, Mr Armstrong smiled at Gerard, at least not all the kids were asshats, despite the cringe of what Gerard had said. 

"GAY GUY HAS A CRUSH ON OREO BOY" shouted the same boy  
"Geoff I swear to god one more shitty insult and I will hit you with my guitar," said Mr Armstrong to asshat no.1, "and gay isnt even an insult," he added under his breath.

And that pretty much silenced Geoff as it honestly seemed like something Mr Armstrong would do.

So once all the murmuring died down Mr Armstrong called out the role making sure to pronounce Franks second name correctly to avoid another Oreo incident.

There was time left before the end of form class so, as Mr Armstrong didn't care he let them talk for the last few minutes of class.

"thanks Gee," said Frank,  
"no problem Frank and don't listen to those assholes your not the only one. My like 2 friends, one of whom is my brother, gets lot of shit too so don't worry,"  
said Gerard giving Frank a reassuring smile.  
Frank smiled back  
"your literally going to save my life Gerard Way, thanks again,"  
"and you wouldn't happen to know where Ms Conwell's maths room is?"  
He continued smiling.  
"I have her next, I'll show you,"  
Gerard replied 

The bell rang and Frank and Gerard picked up their stuff and left the room with a people behind them saying things like "bye Oreo and gay boy," 

"water of a ducks back," muttered Frank under his breath, Gerard assumed it was a slight coping mechanism it made sense everyone had there own ways. 

"you seen using that long?" Gerard asked, Frank looked up, confused, "water of a ducks back," Gerard continued, hoping for an explanation.

"a while, my mom used to say it and I guess I picked up on it," Frank said,  
"oh she seems nice,"  
"well she was,"  
"was?," only after Gerard said this he realised how insensitive he sounded, he noticed how quiet Frank had become,  
"sorry,"  
"no it's fine your gunna find out eventually I just haven't talked about it in a while," said Frank in a quiet voice.  
"you don't have to talk about it of you don't want to," Gerard said quickly, not wanting to sound pushy or to nosy.  
"it's fine Gee I'll tell you now," he said as they entered the maths room.

Gerard went for the seats closest too the back as Frank followed, "do you mind?" He said gesturing to the seat beside Gerard asking to sit beside him, "sit Frank it's not like anyone else is," Frank sat beside Gerard pulling his bag onto his lap to rest his head on it.

"so where should I start," Frank said,  
"where ever you want," Gerard replied,  
"Ms Conwell is always like 20 minutes late anyway so you have plenty of time,"  
"well," began Frank,  
"your the only person I've ever told about this and I've only known you an hour so I'm trusting you with alot, but we'll start with my dad who married my mum and got her knocked up with me and I was born and that's when it got nasty, my dad started drinking and beating my mum, he didn't touch me till I turned 6 and then he started on me too,"  
Frank took a breath he'd already started to feel emotional.

Gerard looked at the smaller boy who had sad eyes and a lip ring, he wanted to hug Frank so badly to comfort him.  
"Frank you don't have to tell me anymore,"  
He said trying to save Frank anymore pain.  
"no it's fine," Frank said, "you'll have to find out anyway," Gerard nodded and waited for Frank to continue.  
"so he started on when I turned 6 for every tiny wrong thing I done and got even worse on my mom and then when I was about 10 she blew her brains out after a particularly bad, well, beating," 

Frank looked ready to cry at this point. Gerard put an arm around him in a sort of hug, to at least try and console the emotional boy.  
Frank smiled up at him, "it's been about a few years since anyone really tried to hug me or well console me," he said in a small sad voice. 

That really broke Gerard's heart, this kid deserved so much better.

"so the police investigated and found out what happened about dad beating us and I was put in foster homes and he was jailed for 5 years but now he's out and looking for me and he's already found me once but now I'm 2 states away and he's hopefully in prison." 

Gerard hugged the boy properly in disbelief at all the boy had just told him, Gerard was almost a complete stranger but Frank knew no better he seemed to have little to no experience in friends, trust or security.

Gerard looked around, a girl, Makenzie was watching Gerard hug Frank, everyone already though he was gay and they weren't wrong so what difference would this make. She sneered.

Gerard pulled away from Frank, breaking the hug and looked down to Frank who's eyes were now bloodshot from the few tears that had leaked out. 

He managed to compose himself before Ms Conway walked in, taught herself Franks name and began to talk about boring maths stuff that they were never going to use.


	2. Meet the rest of the emu's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frankie boy meets the 2 friends Gerard has and Mikey has a crush on Pete Wentz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all these really late at night so sorry if there's mistakes also thank you @ people who are reading this thanks for not entirely hating this mess

Ms Conwell's class passed without much incident, except Frank falling asleep but no one noticed that.

Frank had history with Sister McCann next unfortunately not the same class as Gerard who had Religion with Sister O'Hara, but as Frank hadn't a clue where Sister McCann's classroom was. Gerard walked Frank to history.

Gerard proceeded to have to walk to the opposite end of the school 10 minutes late to Sister O'Hara's 45 minute class of her waffling on about Jesus and God loving everyone except gays, jews, other religions, transgender people, foreigners, women, hypocrites, sinners and well everyone it seemed to Gerard.

The bell rang, Gerard could have jumped for joy, no more listening to Sister O'Hara rant about gays. Gerard grabbed his bag and almost ran to the canteen to meet Mikey, Ray and well Frank if he saw him.

Gerard found Mikey quickly enough who was already standing with Ray in the queue, Gerard speed over to them, getting dirty looks from the people he was skipping, but who gave a shit about them.

"hi Gee" said Ray smiling like the beam of sunshine he was  
"Hi Ray"  
"so" said Mikey, "tell us about the new kid"  
"well his name is Frank and he's actually pretty cute and nice and great and he has good music taste and a lip ring an-"  
Gerard began  
"hold your horses there Geetard" Ray said looking amused, "sounds like someone's getting a crush," concluded the smirking Ray  
"yea Geebear letting the gay out already," Mikey added a slight break in his poker face  
"I can't come on to him straight away guys he's had a pretty rough time," said Gerard his eyebrows creasing.  
"oh" said Mikey, "can you tell us or may that be a problem?" He asked  
"that's for Frank to tell you, he's trusted me with alot to be honest,"

And at the mention of Frank, Ray noticed a small unfamiliar boy awkwardly wonder into the canteen

"Gee is that him?" Said Ray pointed at the boy  
"yep," said Gerard looking at Frank, "do you mind if I wave him over?" He inquired looking up at Ray and Mikey for permission.  
"sure," said Ray, Ray was too nice to refuse being nice to the new kid.  
Mikey grunted and Gerard took that as a yes.

 

Frank assumed he made it to the canteen, judging by the people who were eating at the blue plastic tables. 

He hoped he could find Gerard again because Gerard was the only person who was trying to be remotely nice to him, Geoff the boy who came up with the Oreo "insult" was in his history class and shouted "FRANK OREO" when Sister McCann couldn't pronounce his name, he got a couple of comments on how short he was in that class too, but this was quite unsurprising, it had happened before.

Frank looked around scanning the room from someone, preferably Gerard. He caught the eyes of the greasy haired boy who made a waving motion gesturing for Frank to come over.

Frank nearly smiled but he might look a little psychotic if he smiled without an apparent reason.

Frank walked up a little faster than he usually would've, not noticing the leg being stuck out by one of Geoff's friend who was called, Kevin. 

Frank continued to walk up to where Gerard was, when he suddenly tripped over a foot belonging to Kevin, Frank fell face first landing on the hard floor.

 

 

Gerard heard a thud and laughter he spun around. Frank was picking himself off the ground looking ready to cry.

Gerard wanted to slap whoever tripped Frank, Gerard walked up to the boy who was lying in a heap on the floor. Gerard put his hands under the boys arms and heaved him up and brought him up to were Ray and Mikey were standing 

 

*quick flash to Franks p.o.v as to what happened cause why not*

I lay on the floor tears welling up, I managed to pick myself a little keeping my head as low as I could.

I suddenly felt strong arms grab me under my arms pulling me up. I almost wanted to run away, this was probably someone who was gunna punch me in the gut and kick me to the ground again just to watch me crumple in a ball.

But no punch to the gut came as the strong arms dragged him forward closer to the front of the queue, what now was i going to be teased in front of the whole school.

The laughter increased as shouts came "GAY GUY LOVES OREO BOY, WATCH THERE GUNNA MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF US THE FAGS,"

Gay guy??? What the hell. I looked up to see a greasy haired boy named Gerard guiding me up the queue to a tall boy with a brown curly fro and a nearly equally tall boy with unnaturally straight hair, beanie and glasses.

Gerard is literally going to save my life I thought, as we stopped beside the two boys.

 

 

Gerard plonked the shorter boy beside Ray and Mikey, "Mikey and Ray this is Frank and Frank this is Mikey and Ray," Gerard said, gesturing to the 2 boys in front of them, hoping they would all get along.

Gerard put a comforting arm around Frank's shoulder trying to reassure the small boy who had bloodshot eyes from crying and dishevelled from lying on the ground. Hoping he wouldn't be too put off to talk to his friends who weren't bitchtits. 

"hi," uttered Frank in a quiet voice, he didn't want to raise it any louder, that would risk it cracking.  
"hi" said the curly headed boy said "I'm so sorry about the assholes your stuck with but hey your not the only one who gets shit, we'll watch out for you,"  
said the boy Frank assumed was Ray and Ray was a suitable name for the boy, he seemed to be a literal Ray of positive sunshine.  
"thanks" said Frank sparing him a small smile and Ray beamed back, it was hard to stay sad with someone like Ray around.

"I'm Mikey, Gerard's brother," said the one with a beanie and glasses. Not smiling but there was always something calming about Mikey, reassuring Frank.

"cool to meet you," said Frank cheering up, despite the jeering about Oreos, shortness and gay comments.

They finally got to the front of the queue so they could finally get food, when Frank realised, he had no money, no food for him today.

So Gerard, Mikey and Ray bought there food as Frank wondered behind pretending like he wasn't starving. 

Gerard guided his 3 friends to the steps where they always sat, well where him, Ray and Mikey usually sat but they were now joined by the very attractive (in Gerard's opinion anyway) Frank Iero.

Frank sat by the three others staring longingly at the food in there hands it had been nearly 24 hours since he'd last eaten.

Ray noticed Franks lack of food, "you hungry Frank we can spare you some if you want."  
"I'll be fine" Frank said smiling at Rays generosity and before Frank could say anymore he had a bag of crisps, a cheese sandwich and chocolate threw at him.  
"eat," said Mikey and Gerard simultaneously 

Frank smiled "thanks guys," he said and ate all 3 things faster than he should have because he thought he was gunna be sick when he was done.

"Jesus Frank when was the last time you ate." Gerard said as he witnessed this tiny boy eat all of it in 3 seconds flat.  
"eh yesterday maybe at breakfast,"  
"FRANK YOU NEED FOOD YOU ARE A GROWING CHILD," Ray shouted, a little louder than necessary.  
"I can survive a while without food Ray calm," Frank replied laughing at the concerned Ray that boy may look tough but he was as harmless as a butterfly who just landed on a marshmallow.

Gerard gave a concerned look to Frank but before he could say anything else, Mikey spoke, "so guys you know Pete Wentz?"  
"the one you have a flaming homo crush on?" Gerard replied forgetting Frank was there.

Ray's eyes widened giving Gerard a warning look. Gerard looked at Frank realising what he had done and noticed that Frank looked shocked but also relieved.

Mikey looked mortified but Frank spoke up "well since I'm assuming your not straight I might as well mention I am a flaming homo." And as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he covered his mouth with his hands as though trying to drag the words back in.

Ray snorted, "I'm the only straight one then," he said laughing at his friends gayness and how shell shocked they all looked.

"well that was unexpected," said Frank looking around at them  
"our gay slash bi-ness or Rays straightness?" Asked Mikey  
"the first Mikey, the first one" said Frank overwhelmed at the shock of meeting real life other gay/bi people.

But what Frank didn't know was the fact that Gerard was internally screaming FRANK FREAKING IERO IS GAY AND IM GAY AND HES CUTE AND OHHH NO I HAVE A CRUSH

And what Gerard didn't know was that frank was internally screaming I HAVE GAY/BI FRIENDS AND I HAVE A SLIGHT CRUSH ON ONE AND IM SO GLAD MY DAD DOESNT KNOW ABOUT THIS wait let's not thing about him right now BUT GERARD IS GAY AND AGHHHH

"anyway" Mikey said after the slight fangirling over gayness was over "Pete invited me to his band practise tonight and he said I could bring a few friends so you's wanna come?"

That's the most I've ever heard you said Mikey Way," Ray said, "and yea I'm free so I can come,"

"oh Mikey I don't know you no I'm a busy man," said Gerard stroking an imaginary beard as Mikey rolled his eyes, Ray laughed and Frank done this adorable little giggle which seemed to make his eyes light up.

"I'm taking that as a yes," said Mikey, "can you come Frank?"  
Frank looked taken aback not expecting to have friends today but now an invite to a band practice, he'd always had an obsession with guitars.  
"the carers don't care when I'm back as long as I'm not dead so yea sure," Frank said nodding  
"perfect," said Mikey, "I'll tell Pete now," as he got out his phone and started typing.

Frank laid down on one of the steps, smiling, content for a while, Mikey was to absorbed in texting to notice, Ray laughed a little, and Gerard moved to sit by Frank's head and played with his hair a bit.

Frank reached out and grabbed Gerard's hand, holding it in a punk rock, I don't have a crush on you kind of way and everyone seemed quite content.

But as they say, there always calm before the storm.


	3. band practise and cute boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practise with Fall Out Boy
> 
> Contains : jealous Mikey, jealous and protective Gerard, confused Frank, flirty Pete, sassy Patrick, Joe the hoe, buff Andy and generally nice Ray
> 
> #senpaiPetenoticedMikey

Frank managed not to die in any of his classes, he had music with Ray which was pretty great actually.

In music Ray played guitar and allowed Frank to watch in awe, Ray even taught Frank a few chords when he noticed Frank trying to replicate what he was doing on his jeans. It was satisfying to watch Frank light up every time he managed to make a chord sound good.

Music was there last class so Ray walked Frank out to the front of the school where they were supposed to meet Mikey and Gerard to go to Pete's band practise.

Mikey came out first ear buds in and they waited another 5 minutes before "oh god he had art last he probably still there painting," Mikey said sighing.

So off the three went to the art room to find Gerard, who was sitting, earbuds in focused in on the painting he was working on, it was a girl and boy leaning in, as though they were about to kiss covered in blood splatters.

but before Frank could see any more Mikey prodded Gerard's shoulder startling the boy he looked up removing an earbud, "what are you guys doing here?" He asked  
"schools been over for about 20 minutes, Gee come on"  
Said Mikey, pulling at Gerard's blazer.

Gerard gathered up his stuff and Frank got one last glimpse of the painting he was working on "holy shit Gee your really good," he said, Gerard looked up and smiled, "thanks Frankie," 

They finally left for Pete's, to listen to there band. Mikey knocked on the door at about 4:30 and a short (but taller than Frank) boy in a fedora opened it, "PETE," he shouted, "YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE," he finished, waving for the four to come in.

Pete walked in, "hey guys," he said smiling, "Patrick this is Mikey, Ray and Gerard and Gerard, Ray and Mikey this is Patrick," that's when Pete saw Frank, "who the cutie," he said gesturing at the blushing Frank, while Mikey grew a pink tinge to his cheeks, 

"that's Frank," said Ray glancing at the embarrassed Mikey. Gerard felt a pang of jealously, he'd seen Frank first and without thinking he put an arm around Frank, "yea this is Frank," he said giving Pete a look in which he tried to covey, "I saw him first"

 

Pete laughed a little and Frank was pretty confused as to why Gee looked so threatening and had a protective arm around him.

Patrick snorted, "you are all so gay and this is tense as shit, now where is my boyfriend," as he walked of into the basement, in search of Joe.

"come on guys," said Pete waving them down into the basement. "Ray, Frank, Mikey and Gerard this is Patrick, Joe and Andy," he pointed at each, "and Patrick, Joe and Andy this is Gerard, Mikey, Ray and this cutie right here," Pete said slinging and arm around Frank, "is Frank." 

Frank face flushed red, he'd barely even been complimented before and this guy, well Frank thought he was anyway, was hitting on him. Mikey sent a dirty look in the direction of the two, jealous of the attention Frank was getting, but the confused look Frank had told Mikey he wasn't exactly into it.

"should we start?" Asked the boy behind the drums, Andy he was called, Ray watched him, "he was pretty cute but no, no Ray you are straight," Ray thought to himself.

"yea" said the one with the Jew fro, Joe. "were called fall out boy by the way, tell your non-existent friends," Pete said into the mic before they started into there first song that they were pretty sure was called This ain't a Scene it's a Goddamn Arms Race

"that was the carpel tunnel of love," said Pete as they finished there 5th and final song after playing for about an hour and a half. 

At this point, Frank was lying, his head on Gerard's lap, staring at the guitars, trying to do what he done in music class, replicate what Joe done.  
Gerard was stroking Franks hair smirking slightly at Pete, Mikey was sitting watching Pete intently and Ray was sitting head back listening to the music, trying to avoid looking at buff Andy.

"watcha think?" Asked Patrick looking round, "it was really fucking good," said Ray smiling at Andy who smiled back, probably has a girlfriend thought Ray.

"yea it is," said Mikey, who actually smiled at Pete, who smiled back. Frank just stared at the guitar, wishing he had one. 

The four boys walked over and sat down by Gerard, Ray, Mikey and Frank, Pete wedged himself in-between Gerard and Mikey pressing up against the one in glasses and a beanie, making him blush.

Joe and Patrick shared and armchair before the couch and Andy just say on the arm rest on the sofa, by Ray.

Joe rested his guitar of side of the sofa, beside Frank. Frank eyed the guitar wanting to try it and before he could think about it anymore he'd grabbed it and setting it up so he could try and play for a while.

Frank didn't see the weird looks he was getting from everyone he was staring at the guitar in his hands.

Joe looked up to Gerard, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Gerard coughed and Frank looked up looking confused before realising what he'd done.

"sorry," he said in a quiet voice, "we don't have many boundaries in homes and I guess I forgot," he practically whispered, pretty much humiliated, "why am I like this" he said under his breath, only Gerard heard.

"home???" Said Pete without realising how abrupt it sounded  
"oh I'm in a children's home," said Frank looking around, hoping they wouldn't mind,  
"OH," said Ray and Mikey at the same, eyes wide, so this is what Gerard meant when he'd said "been through alot" the other four looked startled but nodded.

They're was a silence as Frank looked at the guitar in his hands, he went to put it down but Joe stopped him.

"Frank you can play it, I don't mind," Joe said, "just ask okay?"  
"yea okay thanks," said Frank practically beaming as he returned the guitar to his lap and tried to play the few chords Ray taught him, quietly so people could talk without having to raise their voices.

Gerard watched Frank, Frank was looking at the guitar, focused with an almost childlike curiosity trying to make the chords sound decent.

Gerard leaned over and started to help Frank position his fingers taking the smaller boys hand in an attempt to help him learn.

Frank looked up and smiled at Gerard as Gerard smiled back and taught him a few more chords and the easiest ways to play them, even showing Frank how to bar.

As Gerard taught Frank, at his other side Pete and Mikey sat squeezed together on the tiny couch.

Mikey was trying to figure out how to get Pete to notice him. Ever since Pete had flirted with Frank, Mikey had been trying to figure out how to maybe send Pete a sign about liking him.

Beside Mikey Pete was plotting, he was trying to play the jealousy card but Mikey was too naive to realise, Frank was cute but Mikey was prettier and Pete was trying to get Mikey to say something, something so that Pete knew Mikey liked him. Patrick and Joe had said it was obvious but Pete wasn't one for assuming things.

For a few minutes everybody talked and the heard the odd faint chord from a guitar as Frank practically sat in Gerard's lap, learning quite quickly.

It was after those few minutes, Pete realised Mikey wasn't gunna make a move, and they're was no way Pete was gunna let Mikey go without at least attempting to make a move.

Pete finally decided to make a move, he chose the old yawn-stretch-put you arm round the cute boy trick. So Pete stretched his arms in the air and gently set one round Mikey's shoulders. 

O.h.m.y.g.o.d p.e.t.e.w.e.n.t.z p.u.t h.i.s a.r.m a.r.o.u.n.d was all going through Mikey's mind at that moment. Mikey could have fainted right there and then in Pete's arm as Pete started to play with the shoulder length hem of his school shirt. 

Ray spotted the bright pink, smiling Mikey but Mikey didn't smile. That's when Ray noticed the arm around Mikey, that arm specifically belonging to a man named Pete Wentz, Ray shot Mikey a smile, which was actually returned before returning his focus to his debate with Joe about the best guitar.

Joe and Ray finally agreed on every Fender guitar cause lets face it those things are great. And Rays thoughts drifted to a girl in his biology class, Christina, perhaps he could get together with Christina to impress Andy.

Wait no Rays straight, wasn't he? This attractive drummer had not messed with his sexuality right?? RIGHT??? 

People do say everyone's gay for someone but Ray wasn't prepared for this, he'd been so sure oh dear.

Maybe he could get together with Christina and that would be that and he could just pretend that he didn't like Andy.

Joe and Patrick sat talking, Patricks song book sat on Patricks lap and Patrick lying on Joe with his legs laying over the arm rest and back resting on other arm rest.

Patrick was trying to write, Pete usually wrote the lyrics but Patrick wanted to try. So Patrick and Joe sat writing a song called "Alone Together" 

So far they had the first verse and chorus "what about this," said Joe, "Shoot" Patrick replied, "You cut me off, I lost my track It's not my fault, I'm a maniac It's not funny anymore, it's not"  
said Joe looking to Patrick to see if it was okay.

"Joe that's perfect," said Patrick beaming, and started writing the lyrics. Joe smiled to himself, happy his fedora wearing boyfriend like it.

 

Just as Gerard finished teaching Frank Eflat he felt a buzz in his pocket. "GERARD WHERE ARE YOU AND MIKEY GET HOME NOW," 

"shit" muttered Gerard under his breath, his mum was gunna kill him. Frank looked up,  
"did I do it wrong?" He asked looking at his fingers.  
"no but I didn't tell mum where me and Mikey were" Gerard replied "and you done it perfect so your fine,"  
Frank smiled with relief but Gerard and Mikey were gunna have to leave.

"Mikes come on mum just text me we gotta go," Gerard said, suddenly noticing the arm around Mikey.

Mikey groaned but dragged himself reluctantly out of Pete's grip, wanting to stay in it all night.

"I better go too," said Frank putting the guitar down sadly, he was enjoying the lesson from Gerard, especially the Gerard bit, "I don't want the carers to hate me already," he continued as he stood up.

 

"well since everyone else is I'll go too," said Ray standing up, accidently brushing against Andy as he stood.

"bye guys, cool meeting you Frank," said Patrick from him and Joe's armchair, "yea you guys should come again," Joe added before both went back to writing.

"bye," was all Andy said as he smiled at Ray "nice seeing you," Rays heart may have done a few backflips.

Gerard, Ray, Mikey and Frank said bye to the others too as Pete walked them up to the door.

Pete would've liked to kiss Mikey just to get the message he liked him through but Gerard was already over protective of a boy he'd just met today and Pete like his spine in one piece.

So Pete instead hugged Mikey letting his lips brush Mikey's cheek and waved bye as the 4 walked off, Mikey's cheeks still bright red.

Ray was the first home waving as his curly haired mother waved through the window looking at Frank intently, probably wondering if she'd ever seen he son with him before.

Next Frank was left at the home where Gerard hugged him goodbye because he could and watched as Frank walked in the front door quite awkwardly.

And finally Mikey and Gerard arrived home where there over protective mother hugged them cause she thought they were dead and hugged them for the same reason.

Gerard decided to binge watch American Horror Story and fell asleep at about 2am happier than he usually would've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just wanted to say that in the next chapter they're supposed to start planning revenge and a quick flick to what Frank's dad is doing so yea :)


	4. Revenge is Best Served Piss Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised there shall be a flick to Frank's dad and revenge begins here too so yea :D

**Franks Dad p.o.v**

I'm out, I'm out of the shithole prison.

The single guard I had to get through was weak, I'd left him a bloody mess on the floor.

I started walking down the street, laughing to myself. 

It was late so no one heard me.

I'm going to find my boy, that little shit is the one who messed my life up.

I'm gunna beat the shit out of that kid and he'll never see sunlight again.

The only problem I had was that I didn't know where the asshole was. That wasn't going to stop me though.

I'm not going to rest till I find the one who ruined me.

That mistake was gunna pay, it wasn't my fault I didn't do anything I may have hurt them, but they made the mistakes and I was just trying to teach them, people just didn't understand my methods.

But I was going to teach Frank a lesson, one he needed dearly.

 

 

 

**back to Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray**

 

Frank woke up, thinking about the weird dream he'd had, there was this pretty guy called Gerard and his brother Mikey and there friend Ray and this band called Fall Out Boy.

Wait no, that really happened, Frank had friends, one was extra hot and gay too and they were all fine with him being on a home and holy shit, Frank had got lucky.

He got out of bed smiling to himself.

He put on the uniform again, smudged eyeliner pretty much everywhere but where it was supposed to be. 

Frank grabbed his bag and left, he walked out ignoring the other kids who sat around the breakfast table giving him odd looks cause they hadn't even heard him speak.

Frank walked along the pavement humming quietly to himself, content.

Frank went to his locker and starting to sort the books he'd been given. 

"hey Oreo," he heard someone say.  
Frank whipped around, it was Geoff, Kevin and a few other people stood behind.

"Oh god" thought Frank as he stared at the boys, all of whom were a couple of heads taller thank Frank.

"we saw you walk out of the orphanage," said Geoff smirking as his friends started surrounding Frank, this was, in no way, good.

 

Frank gulped in no universe he was getting out of here unharmed, the boys started closing in on Frank, all of them laughing at the terrified tiny boy.

The first blow was to Frank's stomach, from Kevin, Frank tried to push him away but Kevin laughed and shoved Frank to the ground.

They started kicking him as Frank screamed, squeaked and screeched as they kicked every bit of him they could.

When they were done and he had a bloody nose, split lip, black eye and bruises everywhere, but of course they weren't done, they lifted Frank up by his arms and shoved him into his locked as Frank coughed, no energy left.

They left, locking the locker laughing at the miserable boy in the locker.

 

Gerard was late for school. Mikey hadn't woken him up today and he was 20 minutes late and running to class.

Gerard was running to get to Geography when he heard something a tiny squeak.

Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and looked around he heard it again

"Gee," it said and then there was a slight bang on one of the lockers, Gerard looked towards it, "Frankie?" He said, "yep it's me," said the faint voice again.

Gerard walked over to the locker, "do you know the code to open it?" Gerard asked 

"seven, one, three, nine," uttered Frank. As Gerard twisted the lock putting in the code.

He opened and Frank fell out, collapsing onto Gerard. "oh God," whispered Gerard as the bloody, bruised boy clung onto him. 

"what happened to you?" Gerard said, as he sort of half lifted Frank, carrying him to the nearest bathroom. Frank just groaned a little before managing to get out, "Geoff, Kevin a few others," he managed to get out through coughs.

Gerard set Frank on the sink, Frank's head resting on the mirror behind him. Gerard wet a paper towel and gently dabbed it on Frank's lip, cleaning the blood away.

Gerard had plenty of experience tending to bruises, he was like a medic when it came to getting beaten up.

Gerard managed to get Frank into a decent shape before pulling a small packet of pills from his blazer pocket.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "there painkillers Frank, I get migraines and they'll help, here," Gerard held his hand out, a white pill in the palm of his hand. 

Frank took the pill and popped it in his mouth.  
He swallowed it dry choking a little.  
"You'll have a black eye and bruises but besides that everything should heal quickly," Gerard said.

Frank nodded, he was crying again but he couldn't help it, everything seemed to be getting better and he was in pain and everyone besides 3 people he had just met, hated him.

Gerard gave him a pitiful look and hugged the boy, he hadn't a clue what else to do but everyone liked hugs, right?

Frank hugged back, wincing slightly as his bruised body brushed against Gerard. They hugged for a while before pulling back.

Gerard checked his phone for the time 10:20, "there's no point going back to class now," said Gerard, "it'll be over in 10 minutes," 

 

Frank nodded, "what should we so then?" Asked Frank

"well Ray wants to tell us something he said was important at dinner so we better stay for that, otherwise I would've taken you to the nearest Starbucks so we could escape real life hell," said Gerard 

"ironic with it being a catholic school," replied Frank laughing.  
The stinging where the bruises were had died down a bit, Frank mentally blessed Gerard for the painkillers.

"did Ray say what he wanted to talk about?" Asked Frank  
"nope all he said was something about revenge, how it was important and if I didn't show up he'd rip out my liver and he said to bring you," Gerard replied laughing a little.  
"but Ray wouldn't hurt his friends to save his life," Gerard added laughing

Suddenly the bell rang for dinner. Frank slowly got up Gerard wrapped an arm around him, "people are gunna tease you for this, Gee,"  
"Frank they already think I'm gay, I'll survive."

"well there not wrong," Frank laughed, Gerard did too,  
"guess were both flaming homos," Gerard responded, laughing at their gayness.

The two made there way down to the canteen, they managed to spot Mikey and Ray who were already in the queue.

They went up, Frank still leaning on Gerard for support. Eventually they got the length of Ray and Mikey, Ray seemed to be brimming with excitement while Mikey looked mildly confused but both looked horrified when they saw Frank.

"are you okay?" Ray asked spotting Frank's black eye and the fact he could barely walk by himself.  
"Geoff, Kevin and a few of there friends beat me up and threw me in a locker," Frank said  
"Gee found me and fixed me up." He added 

"oh well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about," said Ray brightening up slightly.

"what do you mean?" Asked Mikey forehead creased.  
Ray looked around suspiciously, "I'll tell you about it outside," 

"what you got some secret master plan, Ray?" Asked Gerard smiling  
"something of the sort," Ray said, smiling, looking pretty damn proud of himself.

The guys bought food, Frank could only afford afford a muffin with the 50p he'd found on the ground but of course the guys bought him stuff so he wouldn't starve to death.

After a few minutes they got outside and they all looked at Ray expectantly.

Ray smirked, "so," he began, "ready to hear the master plan,"  
"well we aren't all staring at you for no reason," said Gerard.

"alright, let me tell you my genius plan," Ray said, smirking, "so we're going to get revenge on the bullies, the jocks, the bitchy cheerleaders and everyone who made put lives hell," 

"and how are we going to do that and why?" Said Mikey 

"well I have a few rough ideas," began Ray,  
"and as to why, Mikey you've had to buy 5 pair of glasses in the last 3 months, Gerard they've call you things like fag, beaten you up and made your life hell and Frank well what they just done is probably gunna keep happening but will try to help."  
Ray's finished his dramatic speech with a flourish of his hands.

Frank, Gerard and Mikey looked at eachover.  
"well I'm in," said Gerard looking up to the, now smiling Ray.  
Frank looked at his friends, "I'm in too this sounds like it'll be fun,"  
Mikey sighed, "you guys are gunna be mad at me if I don't," Gerard and Ray nodded.  
"fine," Mikey said

Ray cheered and everyone but Mikey smiled,

"I have a thing I want to do tomorrow, guys," said Ray, "like the first phase of my grand plan,"

"Ray how long have you been planning this?" Asked Mikey

"quite a while," replied Ray

"so what's the plan then?" Frank asked

"well there's a big football match tomorrow and I was thinking that tomorrow, when it's happening and we could go into the changing room and well, mess shit up." Ray said

"and how do we mess shit up?" asked Gerard, he was interested now, Kevin and Geoff were in the football team, and all their friends.

"wait who's in the football team?" Frank asked, everyone seemed to forget he had only been there a few days.

"Geoff, Kevin and all their friends," Mikey replied, Frank nodded and a smirk came onto his face.

"so what do we do?" Asked Frank

"well Frank my friend, I want you to drink as much water as you can possibly drink today and tomorrow, and whatever you do, do not piss until tomorrow" Ray said, "I'll do the same, those asshole cut a chunk out of my hair last year,"

Frank put one hand over his heart and opened his mouth in a horrified way, "they dare ruin your mighty fro," said Frank in fake disgusted voice.

Ray and Gerard laughed and Mikey smiled, only a little though, "yea I had to walk around with a huge hole in my hair 'till it grew back," 

"we should shave some Geoff's head," said Frank, already enjoying the idea of it.

"maybe," said Ray, "but for now we should concentrate on tomorrow, how else do we mess up the locker room," 

"cameras," said Mikey

"Mikey you evil genius," said Gerard, "do you still have the tiny ones we got for Christmas a few years ago?" Asked Gerard.  
Mikey nodded, Gerard laughed evilly.  
"me and Mikes will put them up, they're already connected to our laptop while you'd two piss on Geoff's and Kevin's stuff," 

Ray high fived everyone, "I didn't think you guys would go along with it, thanks," he beamed.

"even if we do get caught it'll be so worth it," Frank said, he was starting to get really excited now.

"just remember Frank, drink alot, no pissing," said Ray, "and I promise I'll do the same." 

The bell rang for the end of lunch and the 4 headed off for there separate classes, they couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	5. First phase of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the revenge begins.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank sat on the steps at dinner, plotting the first phase of revenge, finalising the details.

"so we'll all meet outside at four o'clock," said Ray 

"then we go to the locker room and me and Ray do our thing," said Frank

"then me and Mikey put up the mini camera's," said Gerard.

"and then we go to me and Gerard's to watch the ultimate Jock temper tantrum," concluded Mikey

"perfect," said Ray, "and we have plenty of time cause the game shouldn't be over till about five."

The others nodded, the plan seemed flawless, everyone was gunna be out on the field, no one would see the emos sneak into the locker room to mess shit up.

 

"I really need a piss," said Frank, he had never felt this uncomfortable, voluntarily, holding five litres of water in his bladder was not a fun thing.

"same," said Ray, whose legs were crossed in a very awkward manner.

"don't worry Frank, only a few more hours and it'll go all over Geoff's stuff," said Gerard, the thought seemed to give Frank a little extra will power.

"can we see the mini camera's?" asked Ray, pointing to the bag Mikey was holding. 

Mikey nodded and opened it to reveal a whole array of different tiny tools, a few tiny cameras and gloves, just incase.

"holy shit," said Frank, "this is gunna be good,"  
as Gerard and Mikey told them how they worked and how the jocks weren't even going to notice.

"Frank," said Gerard suddenly, "what?" asked Frank, cautious of the concerned tone in Gerard's voice.

"have you eaten since yesterday?" He asked as Frank sat lunch less.

"uh I don't think so," Frank responded, quite unconcerned

Ray, being the mother of the group gasped, "Frank you need food," he said.

And those words were said by Ray a cheese sandwich was flung a Frank, but not one from any of his friends, it was Geoff and the sandwich went everywhere, smearing mayo on Frank.

"EAT THAT, OREO FAG" shouted Geoff, laughing as the boy picked bits of bread and cheese of off himself sighing.

Ray handed him a tissue that he for some reason had and Frank started wiping the smears of mayo off himself, sighing.

Gerard leaned forward and whispered into Frank's ear, "just remember what were gunna do to them later," 

Frank smirked, they shouldn't have messed with the vampire, orphan, fro master and unicorn lover.

 

 

It was 4 o'clock Frank stood with Ray waiting for the Way brothers.

It was time for the pissed covered revenge "Gerard and Mikey better hurry up," said Frank, crossing his legs.  
Ray grunted in response, legs crossed too.

"it'll be worth it though, those assholes aren't gunna have a clue," Ray said smiling.

"revenge for your hair," cried Frank 

"revenge for you getting beat up," cried Ray 

"revenge is best served piss covered," concluded Frank, high fiving Ray.

"were here bitches," came a voice from the top of the stairs, they looked up at the greasy haired Gerard.

Mikey was carrying the plastic bag, in which were the tiny cameras and tools that'd they'd been shown at dinner.

"at last," said Ray, "I've drunk about 5 litres of water and my bladders about to explode," 

"don't talk about water," muttered Frank

"come on then," said Mikey, as he headed of in the direction of the jocks locker room.

"For Mikey's five pairs of glasses," chanted Frank

"and for Gerard's dignity," chanted Ray

Gerard laughed and Ray and Frank awkwardly tried to run to keep up with Gerard and Mikey while simultaneously trying to cross their legs so they didn't piss themselves.

Finally they got to Jocks locker room.

"thank god," said Frank, "now which one is Geoff's locker so I can piss on everything in there,"

Mikey pointed to one of the lockers, "that one," he said.

Frank waddled over to the locker, smirking as he opened the locker and unzipped his jeans.

Then after going an entire day without peeing with five litres of water being held in his bladder Frank pissed on everything in Geoff's locker mainly right into Geoff's helmet.

Ray walked over to the one Frank assumed was Kevin's locker, opened it and smirked as he pissed over the entire contents of the locker.

Frank started giggling this was fucking great. He was literally pissing on some of the things Geoff loved, it seemed right considering the shit he'd done to his new found friends.

"do you guys mind of we start putting the camera's?" Asked Gerard, who was starting to take the equipment out of the bag, Mikey had been carrying.

"go ahead," said Ray, who was still smirking and laughing. 

"you okay with that, Frankie?" asked Gerard.

"do whatever ya got to," said Frank giggling as he finished of, zipping his jeans up, turning around, "can I help?" He asked as he turned round to watch Gerard and Mikey set up the camera's.

"It's pretty difficult," said Mikey, adjusting his glasses, trying to be all professional. "but you can pass them up to us I guess," he said as he climbed up on the bench to start putting the camera's up.

Ray finished and zipped up his jeans, "I'll help too," said Ray, walking over to Gerard to start passing things up to Gerard to speed the process up.

Finally Gerard and Mikey had installed the three camera's and they were about to go when Gerard said, "guys uh I need a piss," 

"well," said Frank pointing at all the lockers, "take your pick," 

"Dean's," said Mikey pointing to one near them, "he broke at least three pairs of my glasses and called you fag a couple of times too,"

Gerard walked over to the locker Mikey had been pointing at, opened it, zipped down his jeans and let loose all over Dean's stuff.

Half way through the process the four boys heard the door creak and in walked Joey.

Joey dressed up as the schools mascot, a big dog and he must've hoped that he'd somehow get cool if he got to hang out with the cheerleaders.

Joey stared mouth wide open for a moment as Gerard continued to piss into Dean's locker. 

That's when Ray walked over to the Joey who backed away slightly, Ray and him may have been the same height but Ray was alot musclier.

And despite Ray being this positive beam of sunshine he was suddenly, very threatening with an expression of pure anger in his face.

He looked at Joey, dead in the eyes, 

"tell anyone and I swear to god I'll rip your liver out through your mouth,"  
Ray growled as the terrified Joey nodded.

"am I clear about that?" Added Ray,

"yes Ray," replied Joey as he cowered against a locker.

"I'm finished," called Gerard, sounding rather cheery, Ray nodded and turned away from Joey walking back towards his friends.

They walked out of the locker room silently, not looking back. 

When they finally got out Ray sighed in relief, "I've never been so glad to have taken drama class," he said sounding back to normal.

"Jesus Ray I was terrified," said Frank in disbelief, how could someone as nice as Ray become that scary in a matter of seconds.

"yep," said Gerard clapping Ray on the back, "our buddy here is quite the actor,"

"the next Leonardo DiCaprio," added Mikey smiling 

"only hopefully I won't have to wait 17 years for an Oscar said Ray as the walked down the steps out of the school.

When they finally were off school grounds, Frank lost it, "GUYS WE ACTUALLY JUST DONE THAT I CANT BELIEVE IT," he shouted, jumping up and down a little.

Ray and Gerard laughed at their energetic friend, "I can't believe it either," said Ray who was gasping for breath laughing at the memory of what they had just done. 

"revenge really is a dish best served pissed covered," said Mikey.

"come on we better hurry and get to me and Mikey's," Gerard said, "I wanna see the looks on their faces when they've realised someone's pissed on their stuff," he added.

So of the boys started walking so they could watch the Jocks have temper tantrums over their ruined helmets.

Gerard flung an arm around Frank as the walked down the pavement, Gerard didn't see Frank's blush as Frank internally screamed at the fact his crush was doing that.

 

 

They arrived at Gerard's and Mikey's, Gerard's arms still wrapped around Frank and Frank had cautiously put his arms round Gerard's waist, just to feel less awkward.

"MOM," shouted Gerard, "WHERE HOME,"

Gerard and Mikey's mom came walking down the stairs.

"Hey boys," she said to her sons, "hi Ray," she said smiling at Ray and then she was Frank, "and I'm assuming your Frank, I've heard alot about you," she said smiling at Frank.

Gerard mildly regretted telling his mom everything Frank had told him but too late now.

"you guys want any food?" She asked looking at them.

 

"actually yea mom, Frank hasn't eaten today," said Gerard as he moved his arm to Frank's waist squeezing him a little.

Mrs Way's eyes widened in a motherly concerned sort of way, "I'll make you all dinner," she said, "and of you's got any food needs?" She asked 

"uh I'm vegetarian," said Frank quietly, he didn't really want to inconvenience Mrs Way but she seemed nice so, she mightn't mind.

"that's fine, Frank," she said smiling, "I'll put sweetcorn on your pizza, that okay?" Frank nodded and Mrs Way walked off to start.

"thanks you Mrs Way," said Frank and Ray, before they all headed off into the basement to watch the jocks temper tantrum's.

Mikey flicked open the laptop as everyone piled on to Gerard's double bed, Ray lay down on his stomach on the right side of the bed, Mikey sat in front of the laptop which was set on a couple of pillows and Gerard sat, legs stuck out in front, was behind Mikey, to the left.

Frank stood awkwardly for a moment before Gerard pulled him down on to his lap. 

Gerard was unsure as to why he was being so forward with Frank but hey both were gay and Frank was cute so why the hell not.

Frank was confused as to why Gerard was being so forward but who was Frank to complain, Gerard was really, really pretty.

Mikey tapped a few things before a view of the boys locker rooms appeared, all four could've screamed with excitement but none did.

After a few minutes the jocks walked in, sweaty, smelly and exhausted after their match.

Geoff was the first to open his locker, he was created with the smell of Frank's hour old piss all over his things.

"WHAT THE FUCK," he screamed as he picked up his soaking helmet.

Everyone on Gerard's bed burst out laughing, Geoff was completely unaware of the fact that his helmet was covered in Frank's piss.

The Kevin opened his, he too was greeted by the smell of hour old piss.

"MY PHONE," he screeched as he pulled put his fancy Iphone 6 that seemed to be pretty messed up considering it had just been bathing in piss, his clothes were ruined too.

Finally Dean opened his locker, he stared at his soaking wet clothes, clothes and a few school books that were all covered in Gerard's pee.

The four boys on the bed were now howling with laughter as the three boys on the screen screamed and yelled at eachover, accusing every single person in the room of "flooding" their lockers.

Eventually the coach came in and settled them all down, it got a little boring after that as the coach was pretty calm about it.

Luckily though Mrs Way came down with the gift of pizza for the boys and they all started eating it hungrily, especially Frank, who remained in Gerard's lap as they ate.


	6. Bob, Frank the Panda and Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this whole chapter cause I didn't like it the first time so yay
> 
> I was gunna have a nice Bob but that seems too boring so.
> 
> Also I went one day not updating this and it annoyed me alot.

Frank was walking home to the orphanage, he entered the door, a carer sat at the table and nodded at Frank, Frank nodded back before going up to his room.

A boy sat on the other bed in his room, "hello" said Frank, giving the boy a strange look, "can I help you?" He asked the strange boy, sitting on the bed.

The boy had strawberry blond hair, slight stubble, a lip ring like Frank's, blue eyes and was alot taller than Frank.

"I'm Bob," said the boy, "I was told this was my room and I'm assuming were sharing," he said looking at Frank.

"uh well hi I'm Frank," said Frank, sitting on his own bed.

"I was told that we were going to the same school?" Bob asked, in his strange monotone voice.

"uh probably," said Frank, this guy was creeping him out a little.

Bob walked over to Frank's bed, "listen," he said, "tomorrow your going to show me where the school is and not to talk to me again okay?" 

Frank nodded 

"words" said Bob not breaking eye contact with Frank

"yes Bob" said Frank, he knew that when someone bigger than you told you to speak, you done it.

"good," said Bob, smiling in a manner that sent shivers down Frank's spine.

"now just as a warning, so you know to do exactly as I say, have this," Bob said, punching Frank's unbruised eye.

Frank went to cry out but Bob put one hand over Frank's mouth.

Tears formed in Frank's eyes and Bob went over to his own bed, "I hope it's clear that your to tell no one who done that too." Bob said as he got under the covers, smirking at his new found dominance.

Frank went under his own blanket, tears soaking into his pillow as they flowed out, he done it silently, afraid that if Bob heard, he might do worse tomorrow.

 

Frank was shaken awake the next morning by Bob,  
"get dressed, let's go," he said as Frank dragged himself out of bed to get change.

The two left without breakfast, which Frank wasn't going to have anyway.

Bob walked a couple of steps behind Frank, he didn't say anything to Frank, just following staring daggers at Frank so he didn't do anything out of line.

They finally arrived at the school, "remember don't talk to me," said Bob as he walked to the office to collect his timetable.

Frank walked of to his own form room, he opened the door and went to sit beside Gerard as he always done.

"hey,"  
"hey Frank," Gerard said as he looked up from his latest sketch, Gerard spotted Frank's new black eye, "Frank what the hell happened you?"  
He said, alarmed and concerned.

"nothing," mumbled Frank, looking down so Gerard couldn't inspect the newly blackened eye.

Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Frank black eyes don't just appear, are you okay?" 

"well if you wanted honestly that's all you had to say," began Frank, "I have a new roommate in the orphanage,"

"did he do this to you?" asked Gerard, Gerard was pissed, someone had done this to Frank after all he'd been through already.

Frank nodded, "he threatened to do it again,"

"asshole," said Gerard, "is he at this school?" Gerard knew he was asking alot of questions, but they all seemed necessary.

Frank nodded again, Gerard was pretty sure he'd notice the new kid if he went to the canteen, it was easy to tell in there.

Before Gerard could ask anymore questions Mr Armstrong walked in and he began talking about how any clubs people wanted to for were to go to the headmaster today after school.

Gerard and Frank sat in silence as Mr Armstrong ranted about the music department not getting much funding until the bell rang.

"see you at dinner?" asked Frank, "yea," said Gerard, smiling at Frank as they left the classroom.

Gerard had Pe, he'd completely forgotten his Pe kit, and the fact he had it.

Gerard got to the sports hall where a nun stood. Gerard hadn't a clue what a nun would know about Pe but she's been teaching it for quite a few years.

"Gerald," she crowned, she never got anyone's name right, "where's your Pe kit?" She said as Gerard walked towards her.

"I forgot it Sister," Gerard said, internally groaning.

"like every week,' the nun sighed, the other boys emerged from the changing room and wasn't Gerard lucky enough to have Pe with Geoff, Kevin and Joey, as well as a few others.

Instead of wearing pe kits, today they all were wearing skin tight Speedos, "oh shit" thought Gerard, "were swimming today."

Swimming always meant the coach who came in every now and then was teaching them, he always shouted at everyone in a 50 metre radius of him and he especially didn't like Gerard.

Gerard and the Speedo clad boys walked out to the school's pool. 

"HELLO BOYS," shouted coach Wetherson, spit flying from his mouth.

"FORGOT IT AGAIN GERALD," he added, looking at Gerard, Gerard had literally given up on trying to correct him.

Gerard nodded, "I THOUGHT SO," he shouted as Gerard sat on a side bench, there was a spare diving board and coach Wetherson saw the chance to torture Gerard.

"GERALD" he shouted, "STAND ON THE SPARE DIVING BOARD," Gerard looked startled but the coach dramatically pointed to it.

Gerard walked over to the spare diving board, "GET ON IT," screeched coach, Gerard stood on it, looking round at the other boys standing there, some of whom were laughing, some just confused.

"NOW STAND THERE TILL THE OTHERS JUMP OFF," screamed coach.

Gerard hadn't realised how wobbly these things were till he was standing on one fully clothed. Gerard stood as still as he could so that he wouldn't fall in, he didn't like the idea of walking about in wet clothes the whole day

Coach blew the whistle and the boys jumped off. Gerard immediately got down off the diving board, thanking God he hadn't fallen in and drown.

Gerard sat on the bench the rest of the lesson and he waited in the changing room when swimming was finished.

Gerard was sitting in the changing room, finishing the sketch that he'd been working on in form class when Geoff grabbed Gerard and held him against the wall.

"I know it was you and your wimpy loner faggot friends who pissed on my stuff," Geoff growled into Gerard's face.

Gerard looked over at Joey, who was hiding his face, he must've told them, despite Ray's warning.

Gerard started to get angry, at Joey, at Bob at everyone who'd messed with his friends and without thinking, he kicked Geoff as hard as he could, right in the balls.

Geoff squeaked like a prepubescent rat and dropped Gerard.

"you'll pay for that, want a war you'll get one," said Kevin, walking up to Gerard, as his friend whimpered and sat down.

But before Kevin could do anything the bell rang and Gerard ran out of the room at top speed.

 

Gerard managed to survive until lunch where, as usual, he met Frank, Ray and Mikey who were already standing in the queue.

Ray and Mikey had obviously already interrogated Frank about his newly acquired black eye as Mikey looked slightly more annoyed than usual and Ray concerned.

"hey guys," said Gerard, 

"Gerard look at this shit," Mikey said, gesturing at Frank, 

"I know I'm gunna kill that Bob guy," said Gerard.

Franks eyes widened, "that's him," he whispered, pointing to the strawberry blonde boy who had just walked in the canteen.

"asshole," mumbled Gerard as Bob joined the back of the queue.

Gerard didn't know why he was so protective of Frank, it was partly probably because he had the crush and friend but why?

"are you sure its okay, Frank?" Asked Ray

"yea I'll survive," said Frank, grimacing

Gerard saw Geoff, Kevin and a few times of their friends walk into the canteen, "guys I forgot to tell you," he said

His friends turned to look at him, eyebrows raised and a few looks of concern.

"they know we pissed on their stuff," said Gerard

Everyone's eyes doubled in size. 

"SHIT," Frank practically shouted, immediatly slapping his hand over his mouth, looking round incase a teacher was around, there wasn't.

"oh god guys sorry," said Ray

"why are you apologising?" Asked Gerard

"well it was all my idea," said Ray, "and they're gunna kill us," Ray banged his head of the wall a few times, "stupid" he mumbled while doing it.

Mikey grabbed Rays arm, "it's not your fault Ray," Mikey said, "and if they're gunna kill us might as well finish of genius Rays master plan," he added, smiling a little.

"seriously?" Asked Ray his eyes wide 

"if everyone else is up for it," said Mikey as he looked expectantly at the other.

Frank smiled, "in the words of hit-girl, why the hell not," 

Gerard was actually putting thought into his answer though, "Gee" said Mikey looking slightly concerned, "you in or out?"

Gee rolled his eyes, "I'm not gunna be the idiot to back out," he said.

"WOO," cheered Ray, "I'm kinda glad cause I have an idea," 

"outside?" said Gerard, Ray nodded.

 

 

"and for just four dollars a week you can help feed the wild Frank," said Frank as they walked out the door laughing, they once again, had bought Frank his food cause no one else was gunna feed the child.

"you get an adoption pack that contains a picture of Frank, a Frank plush toy and a brochure all about Frank," Frank continued as thee others laughed at how serious he was being.

They all sat down on the steps, "So Ray what's the plan," asked Gerard.

"so glad you asked," said Ray, "basically I think we should start a club," he said smiling.

"that's your master plan?" said Mikey an eyebrow raised, "we start a book club,"

Ray rolled his eye, still smiling, "guys, with a club we have access to everything, the library, instruments, sports equipment, changing room, spare classrooms anytime we want and get out of class anytime we want, saying it's a club meeting, does that not sound good to you?"

"you genius, Ray," shouted Gerard, clapping Ray on the back 

"So how do we go about setting up a club?" asked Frank, he was interested now.

"if you guys actually listened this morning they were talking about how if you wanna start a club go to the head master at the end of the day," said Ray smugly, he was obviously proud of the grand plan he had.

"well that's all great," said Mikey, "but what's this club gunna be about? it has to be based around something,"

Ray looked stumped on this, "uh I didn't think about that," he said, the smirk disappearing.

"Croquet!" He said after a few moments of thought, "Gerard you used to play if you still have your equipment we could do that,"

"whats croquet and why and how do you play it?" questioned Frank, who obviously hadn't a clue what it was.

"well," began Gerard, "back ages ago my dad wanted me to take up a sports and since everything else was to mainstream I went with croquet," he concluded with a flick of his shoulder length hair.

Frank still looked confused, "I still don't know what it is," he said.

"you hit a heavy ball with a mallet through hoops," said Mikey, sighing.

"oh like that thing that's the even posher version of golf?" Frank said, he must've seen it somewhere.

They nodded, "well you had me at mallet and hitting," said Frank smiling.

"everyone good with croquet then," Ray asked, everyone nodded.

"good," Ray said

Suddenly a shout from a cheerleader came, "HEY PANDA EYES ATLEAST NOW YOU WON'T HAVE TO SMEAR EYELINER EVERYWHERE NOW," it was the main bitch, Mackenzie, great.

"PISS OFF BIMBO," shouted Gerard back.

Gerard turned to Frank, "that's the main bitch, Mackenzie," he said, "she'll pick on anyone as long as their different somehow," 

"YOU HAVE THE BODY TO BE A PANDA TOO," she added.

Frank looked down at himself, suddenly feeling very self conscious, was he fat, was it noticeable, oh god.

Gerard looked over at Frank, "also Frank your not fat," he said, "you are nearly as skinny as Mikey and even if you were the tiniest bit chubby it'd probably be adorable," he added.

Frank blushed harder than he ever had, did Gerard really think that and if he did, hell yeah now Frank just needed to gather the courage and admit he had a pretty huge crush on Gerard.

Ray and Mikey rolled there eyes and internally groan at their obvious gayness and crushes on eachover, that of course they didn't notice.

"add the cheerleaders to list of people were getting revenge on," said Gerard.

An idea popped into Frank's head, it was evil, humiliating and perfect for the bitchy stuck up cheerleaders.

But before he could say anything the bell rang for class.

"Frank," said Gerard, Frank looked at him, "you wanna sleep over at me and Mikey's tonight to get away from Bob?"

"yea thank you so much," said Frank smiling, "and I have an idea for revenge I wanna tell you's,"

"no trouble and Ray's probably staying at ours for a while anyway," Gerard said as he walked off to his class.


	7. Mrs Way Ships It and The Laxative Plan

Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray stood in the headmasters office.

"croquet?" The headmaster, Mr Healy said, "really?" 

"yes sir we think that if we had something that we enjoyed as a club it may encourage us to do more and participate in PE more," said Ray

Frank and Gerard looked at eachover, Ray was a good bullshitter and seemed to have a way with words.

"and your sure that there's enough of you to make it a club?" asked Mr Healy

"yes we believe so," said Ray, "and Frank is new so it might be helpful to him and give him confidence," Ray added, giving Frank an apologetic glance.

"fine," said Mr Healy, "but the only time we have some of the pitch free is Wednesdays, four o'clock and the football team and cheerleaders will be practising at the same time, and you'll start tomorrow," 

"that'll be fine sir, we can work with it," said Ray smiling at him.

They turned to leave, their plan had worked, "and boys," said Mr Healy, "don't abuse what I've granted you permission to do,"

"we won't," beamed Ray as they walked on out.

"Ray holy shit, you're one sweet talker and bullshitter," Gerard said looking up at Ray.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Ray laughing as they walked down the school steps, another victory for the emo loners.

The boys walked to the Way household, celebrating their victory the whole time.

When they arrived at the house Mrs Way was sitting at the kitchen, "oh hey boys," she said, smiling at them, "use want anything?"

"mom is it okay of Frank stays this night?" asked Gerard 

"Frank could move in and I wouldn't mind, you two are practically in love at this point," she laughed out.

"what?" Said Gerard

"aren't you two dating?" Mrs Way asked looking confused, "I assumed as Frank was on your lap and the way you look at eachover,"

Frank was bright red and Gerard was slowly getting more embarrassed, 

"well you two would make a cute couple," said Mrs Way laughing at the awkward boys.

Mrs Way looked at Frank, "and by how Frank's blushing and Gerard's tugging at his hair like he does when he's nervous I'm assuming you both would agree with that," 

"Christ mom we were gunna see how long it took for them to say something," said Mikey sounding annoyed.

Franks eyes widened and his face got impossibly redder and Gerard nearly pulled out a clump of hair.

Mrs Way laughed, "well you better go in down to the basement before I embarrass you any more," she said, still quietly chuckling to herself.

The four boys walked down to the basement, "well that wasn't what I expected to happen when we got here," said Gerard.

Frank was sitting on Gerard's bed, still blushing from what had just happened.

"WELL," Ray said, his voiced raised slightly, "DO SOMETHING TO ADDRESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED," 

Frank opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, he'd never really been involved with anything like this.

Gerard stood their, trying to form the right words, he looked over to Mikey, hoping for some help.

Mikey rolled his eyes, he decided to step in before the both messed up or worse just didn't do anything about it.

"Frank likes Gerard, Gerard likes Frank do something about it," said Mikey, stating the obvious.

"so eh Frank," said Gerard, "should we boyfriend or uh maybe actual date then boyfriend, depending on how it goes," 

Frank sat there a gawk, Gerard looked over at Ray and Mikey, who looked like they were at a movie, all they needed was popcorn.

"do you guys mind," Gerard said, 

"fine," Mikey said reluctantly, dragging out the annoyed Ray by the collar of his shirt.

Gerard went to sit beside Frank, "you don't have to if you don't wanna you know," he said, a little sad about saying it but he wasn't gunna force Frank.

"I do, I definitely do but I have no experience with boyfriends or dates or kissing or anything," said Frank, hiding his face as he said it.

"at all?" asked Gerard, kinda shocked, Frank was cute, attractive, nice and just all over pretty great.

Frank wordlessly nodded.

"oh," said Gerard, "have you never actually uh kissed anyone,"

"not properly," sighed Frank.

And at that Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's and started kissing him.

I took Frank a second to register what had just happened but he started to at least try to kiss back, mimicking what Gerard was doing and adding a few of his own things.

They ended up with Frank's arms wrapped around Gerard's neck and Gerard's around Frank's waist.

They pulled apart and looked at eachover for a moment.

"well I guess I will be your boyfriend then," said Frank smiling up at Gerard.

"called it," said Mrs Way from the top of the stairs. 

 

 

It turns out Mrs Way had been about to bring them down pasta when she noticed Ray and Mikey standing outside the basement, Mikey and Ray explained what was happening and in the words of Mrs Way "oh, I'm not missing this"

So Mrs Way gave them their pasta after a few minutes of gloating over the fact that she'd been right and then left because she knew her sons didn't want her there.

"Frank didn't you say you had an idea for revenge for the cheerleaders," said Gerard. Everyone looked over at Frank.

"it's probably not best to say when we're all eating guys," and to say the least, this earned Frank a few raised eyebrows.

 

When everyone finished the pasta and Gerard had gathered up the bowls to put on the ground (along with dirty clothes and other plates), they looked at Frank expectantly.

"well I thought next time theirs a rally or when the cheerleaders are cheering or whatever, we could make them brownies something with laxatives crush up in it," he said, hoping everyone thought it was a good idea.

"the next match is on Friday but holy shit Frank that's evil," said Ray

"and perfect," sais Gerard, "after all the humiliating things they've done to everyone else, it time for a bit of revenge,"

"but how are we gunna get laxatives and where are we gunna hide the bottles?" Asked Mikey, who seemed to be the one who remembered these things don't magically happen.

"put the bottles in someone else's locker," said Gerard smirking.

"who's?" Said Ray

"Geoff's?" Asked Frank, 

"Joey's," said Gerard, "he sold us out and this is revenge on him too,"

"holy shit this is evil," said Ray, "but I don't even care at this point they deserve it,"

"okay two more questions," said Mikey, "firstly where do we get enough laxatives to give the who cheerleaders the shits and how are we going to get into the cheerleaders changing room, you need the special key," 

"we'll get to the last bit when it comes to it, we have till Friday, and as for finding the laxatives, Ray call your mom, tonight were having a treasure hunt," said Gerard, a spark in his eye.

 

"this is officially the third weirdest thing I've done with you guys," said Ray as they opened a bin.

It was midnight and they were searching bins to scavenge for Laxatives and empty laxatives bottles to get revenge on Joey and to feed the cheerleaders.

"I don't even wanna know the first two," said Frank.

"yea pissing on their stuff is only fourth," said Ray as him and Gerard stuck their gloved hands into the bin.

Mikey and Frank were carrying a bin bag, which so far had five bottles, one of which Ray had got from his house and one from Mikey and Gerard's house.

"this is not something I ever imagined doing either," said Frank as they threw another empty laxative bottle into the bag.

"why don't we just go the the pharmacy and search the bins there?" said Mikey suddenly.

"oh," said Gerard, "that'd probably work better," he said as they starting walking to the pharmacy.

They arrived at the pharmacy at about 1am and Gerard flicked open the bin which was completely packed with bottles.

"well," said Gerard, "we better start," 

They got about 10 more empty bottles prescribed for laxatives by about 1:45.

They started walking home laughing the weirdness of it all.

They walked in to the Way house again at 2am carrying the bin bag, laughing. Mrs Way was sitting on the sofa watching RuPauls Drag Race, 

"I don't even wanna know," she said they carried the bag down to the basement.


	8. The Build-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically things that happen in the days before the laxative plan so yea!

Wednesday 8:30am*

 

Frank woke up in Gerard's bed, wearing an oversized shirt, probably Gerard's, boxers and had Gerard's arm wrapped around him,

"you finally awake then?" whispered Gerard, Frank nodded, 

"well we have half an hour to get ready," Gerard whispered, "or we could stay like this longer and miss form class cause Mr Armstrong won't care,"

"you're a bad influence on me Gerard," said Frank, curling into Gerard's side

 

*Wednesday 9:30am*

 

"WE'RE SO LATE," screamed Gerard as they ran down the street, they had history together and had both forgotten they had a test

"SHIT," screamed Gerard again as he ran right into a trash can, Frank picked him up and they started running again

"IM GUNNA FUCKING FAIL ANYWAY," screamed Frank as they ran up the steps to the school

They stopped for a second at the top of the stairs, "same," said Gerard, looking at Frank

After catching their breath they ran on and ran straight into two boys called Kevin and Geoff and fell back. 

Gerard looked up, "I am not in the mood for this," he said as he grabbed Frank and dragged him to history

They walked in, a few minutes late, the teacher, sister Kane, (who was so old she probably experienced most of the events she taught them about) was just explaining what the test was about and going over the rules.

"you boys are late," she said as they went to sit down

"sorry sister," they mumbled as they sat in there seats, where their tests were sitting

"good luck," whispered Frank

"you too," Gerard whispered back

 

 

*Wednesday 4:00pm*

 

"this is my life," said Mikey, as he set up the hoops for croquet club, "isn't it just marvellous," Frank said, laughing a little 

"you guys ready to start?" asked Gerard as he grabbed his wicket, Ray grabbed his too, "I'll go first," 

Gerard nodded and put a ball down for Ray to try and hit. Ray swung the wicket which flew out of his hands and straight on to all of the footballs the jocks were using and it burst all of them, they slowly deflated while the jocks glared at them. 

The coach hadn't saw but turned round before they could say anything but one of them mouthed "fuck you,"

Frank put on Gerard's sunglasses, sighing, Gerard tried next, he swung the wicket and the ball went through all the hoops, Gerard smirked, "I am master of the wicket," he said, resting the wicket on his shoulder, as the guy who'd said fuck you ran straight into him.

Gerard groaned in pain a little as he hit the ground, "fuck," he mumbled as the guy lifted himself of Gerard, "sorry master of the faggot," he said as he ran off to join the other jocks.

Gerard stood up shakily and spotted the cheerleaders laughing at him and the schools mascot pretended to be Gerard falling over.

Gerard's blood boiled, "guys," Gerard said, they all looked at him, "time for an extra early revenge on Joey,"

Gerard ran straight at the big goofy dog and tossed him over, the cheerleaders didn't hear the ompf that came from Joey as he hit the ground and they kept doing there stupid dance routine. 

Joey managed to get up again and started prancing about again only this time Frank and Ray ran at him at the same time, Frank jumped up right before hitting him right in the head as they fell. Ray, on the other hand, grabbed Joey around the waist and he fell straight down.

Joey stirred a little but Mikey walked across and kicked his big goofy head. 

They suddenly realised what they done and the boy then ran and grabbed there stuff, quickly put it was and ran off with Ray carrying it over his shoulder. They ran all the way back to the Way house hold.

"what the fuck did we just do?" asked Frank, Gerard's sunglasses dangling of the tip of his nose.

"well it felt pretty awesome," panted Gerard and he started laughing, Ray joined in and eventually all the boys were giggling hysterically.

 

 

*Thursday dinner time at school*

 

Gerard, Ray, Mikey and Frank sat at the steps, "how are we gunna get a key to the girls changing room? the match is tomorrow," asked Gerard, they were getting desperate.

"I don't know, none of us are friends with a cheerleaders and if we even try to get close to them they'll scream about us being emo freaks," said Ray, putting his head in his hand 

"SCREW YOU DEAN," screamed a blonde girl, from a table near them, the girl tossed a water bottle at Dean and ran of, obviously crying

"is she on the cheerleading team," whispered Frank to Mikey

"who Chloe? Yea she is, why?" replied Mikey, raising an eyebrow

"I have an idea follow me," said Frank, standing up

"what's this ingenious plan?" asked Gerard as they all stood up and walked off to find Chloe

"I'm gunna talk to her, hug her and steal her key from her pocket," said Frank, smirking slightly

"no more than hug right?" said Gerard in a slightly jealous voice

"I promise no more than hug," said Frank, laughing a little 

They eventually heard sobbing from a room filled with book lockers, they looked at eachover, "it's definitely Chloe," said Ray as they reached the door.

"have fun," said Mikey, patting Frank's back as he went in to the crying Chloe

Chloe sat, sniffling on a bench, she looked up when she heard the door creak and saw Frank walk in, "whatta you want," she sniffled, sighing

"I saw what happened, I'm really sorry Chloe," he said as he sat beside her 

"thanks Finn," she mumbled

"it's Frank," said Frank

"sorry," she mumbled

Frank held out his arm and hugged her, quickly, slipping his hand into to her pocket, withdrawing the key.

"I'm sorry I was always so horrible to you," she said, "but you hang out with such gay freaks," she continued.

Frank kind of wanted to slap her at that but he thought about the match on Friday, which calmed him, a little.

"Hey you have something on your eye," said Frank, leaning forward to wipe it away.

Chloe who obviously didn't get the memo leaned forward, closed her eyes and pushed out her lips and no nope nopity nope, Frank was too gay for this and had a boyfriend, no thanks.

Frank stuck out his thumb and wiped the eyelash from just below her eye stood up and walked away, leaving Chloe sitting there, mouth wide open in shock.

Frank walked out of the room and straight into Ray, who had been standing at the door with the others listening.

"what happened in the silence?" asked Gerard

"I told her something was in her eye and the bitch tried to kiss me!" exclaimed Frank

"did you?" said Gerard, looking a little annoyed

"no way, I'm to gay for that, I just wiped the eyelash away," laughed Frank


	9. THE LONG AWAITED LAXATIVE PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sums it up plus a flick to Frank's dad again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> I don't actually hate cheerleaders
> 
> Also I'm sure Frank's dad irl is gr8

**9:45pm Thursday night the day before the laxative plan**

 

Frank, Gerard, Ray and Mikey stared at the ingredients in front of them 

"so does anyone actually know how to make brownies?" asked Frank as Gerard prodded the butter, everyone shook there head.

"should we google it?" asked Mikey and Ray whipped out his phone, googling how to make brownies.

"the first 5 pages of this is some idiot ranting about how good their mothers brownie are," said Ray, 

"okay I give up let's just throw in the ingredient plus laxatives," said Gerard as he started pouring flour into the bowl, Frank shrugged and started mixing it, adding butter, Mikey went off to polish his glasses and Ray started melting the chocolate.

When they had a not entirely awful looking mixture, they crushed all the laxatives, which was about 5 bottles full of them, and mixed them into the brown paste.

They had about 21 empty bottles prescribed for laxatives to shove in Joey's locker.   
"this is the most evil thing I've ever done," said Ray as they poured the brownie mixture into trays

They put the tray in to the oven, Mrs Way walked in and dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead, "Gerard and Mikey baking," she said, in a fake shocked voice, "this is a miracle," she continued as she went to get coke from the fridge.

 

 

*Thursday 3:00pm*

Frank stood outside the girls changing room, holding there laxative brownies on a plate. Ray was writing a note that they were going to put by the brownies, it read, "for our beloved cheerleaders <3" 

Ray handed Frank the note, "be quick," said Ray as he unlocked the door, Frank ran in and found a counter on which he positioned the plate of brownies and left the note perched on top, smirking a little, those girls weren't going to know what (s)hit them.

 

Gerard and Mikey, on the other hand, were packing Joey's locker full of empty laxative bottles, Mikey has picked the door open with one of his moms hair pins 

They shoved them into the top drawer in such a way so that next time Joey opened his locker they would spill everywhere so everyone around here would think that he was the one who done it.

Gerard and Mikey waited for Ray and Frank at the front of the school, praying they hadn't been caught in the girls changing room. At about 3:15 Ray and Frank walked out, slightly sweaty but alive.

"as soon as I walked out of the changing room a teacher came down the hall so we ran," panted Frank, leaning on Gerard as he regained his breath

"but the brownies are in position," said Ray, who was leaning against a wall

"we still have 40 minutes, so what do you guys wanna do?" asked Gerard

"Starbucks," said Mikey walking off

"don't we have class?" asked Frank, being the innocent child he was he didn't realise the whole skipping class thing

Everyone looked at him eyebrow raised, "really Frank," said Mikey, putting on his beanie as he walked on

"ignore him," whispered Gerard, putting an arm around Frank, "he didn't get his 16 morning coffee's this morning," he added.

They arrived at Starbucks and Frank stared at the menu, suddenly realising he didn't know what half these things meant,

"Gee what's a triple chocolate frappe with caramel sauce and toffee chunks like?" He whispered into Gerard's ear

"I've never had it," replied Gerard, laughing a little, "you want me to order for you?" He asked

"I have no money do I can't get anything anyway," mumbled Frank

"I'm paying idiot," said Gerard as the reached the front of the queue

"Gee you don't have to,"

"but I'm going to anyway,"

The woman serving gave them strange looks, their uniforms probably told her they were skipping school but who cares, she couldn't do shit about it

So Gerard and Mikey got coffee, Ray got a latte and Gerard got Frank got some weird strawberry latte thingy.

 

 

**the cheerleaders changing room 3:30pm**

 

"Oh my god guys we got brownieesssss," squeaked Niamh, going over to the plate of them, 

"to our beloved cheerleaders <3, aww how sweet," read Becky

"how did you say <3, out loud?" asked Sophia

"less than three," responded Becky, "or ask the writer," 

"what are you talking about?" asked Sophie, looking very confused

Becky winked at the camera, "nothing,"

"I can't eat those," said Mackenzie, "I'm on a diet idiots," she continued, flicking her long hair

"oh come on one brownie isn't gonna hurt," said Chloe, holding a brownie up to Makenzie's mouth

"ugh fine but if I get fat I'm totally blaming you," huffed Mackenzie, taking a bite out of the brownies

"holy shit there really good," said Yvonne, mouth filled with laxative brownies so it sounded more like, "'ohwly it ther rally god"

"mmhhm they are," mumbled Nikki 

The cheerleaders ate all the brownies, with the odd, "so good," from some of the girls before they went off to put on there skimpy uniforms

 

 

**4:55pm Frank, Ray, Mikey and Gerard, in the seats at the schools football stadium**

 

They all sat there in waiting in anticipation to see if there genius plan worked, Frank in particular as it had been his idea

"oh god I hope this works," mumbled Frank

"it will don't worry about it Frankie," said Gerard, wrapping an arm around him, not really giving a shit about what people thought at this point

 

The cheerleaders bounced out, waving their pom-poms in the air, smiling big cheesy grin's, waving and blowing kisses,   
Frank sighed, again he was to gay for this.

Suddenly as they started dancing with the mascot, when all the girls eyes widened. Some of the girls kept dancing, forced smiled and horrified eyes, whereas some started gripping there stomachs.

"holy shit it's working," muttered Ray, who had a huge grin on his face

Two girls (Sophia and Yvonne) fled the pitch, gripping there stomachs, Gerard and Ray burst out laughing, Mikey had a small smile on his face and Frank was sitting at the edge on his seat, staring as though it was the best thing he'd ever saw and smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Two more (Nikki and Becky) of the six cheerleaders still on the pitch fled, leaving four girl, still desperately trying to dance.

People were giving them very strange looks, some booing, some laughing and pointing and some just plain confused.

Finally the other three (Chloe, Jane and Abigale) abandoned Mackenzie who was, amazingly, still smiling. One of the three girls fell and didn't get up for a while, she soon got up bright pink and prayed no one noticed the suspicious mark on the pitch where she had fell

But of course Mikey noticed, he pointed to it, "I think Jane shit herself," he said, trying to contain an evil laugh but the others didn't contain there's and cackled evilly as the girl ran off into the changing room

And then there was one Makenzie suddenly doubled over and if you've ever seen the Shit Stick scene from Kick Ass 2 it looked something like that, if not google it, it's truly disgusting.

There was a collective "ewwwww," from the audience and Frank, Gerard, Ray and Mikey gasped, "OH MY GOD," screamed Frank as the watched as the gross scene unfolded before his eyes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom there was a horrific stench, the girl held there noses as they sat on the toilets

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED," screamed Sophia

"ask the auther," muttered Becky

"WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT," screamed back Sophie

"How did this happen," cried Yvonne from another stall

"what did I do to deserve this," Jane sobbed 

"wait guys," said Nikki, "I think it was the brownies,"

"who would do this to us," screeched Abigail

"I don't know," said Chloe, "but whoever it was is so gunna get it from the Jocks," she said from her stall

Makenzie walked in, her mascara, lipstick, contours, eyeliner and god knows what else was smudged all over her face in a big mess that looked like something a toddler would draw

She was obviously crying, "FUCK EVERYTHING," she screamed as she hid herself in a locker 

"I think I never liked her anyway," sang Becky

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" Screamed Sophia 

 

 

Ray was laughing when he saw a strawberry blonde boy staring at Frank and his friend, Bob thenglared up at Ray, glowering.

Ray stood up, "we should probably go," he said, trying to act happy, the others nodded, none of them really enjoyed football and all the fun was over

They walked away containing laughter and as soon as they got off school property they all burst into fits of giggles 

"I can't believe that fucking worked," said Frank, wiping away tears of laugher

"neither can I," said Gerard, grabbing Frank's hand, "you and Ray are genius's he dragged Frank on ahead, discreetly kissing the side of his cheek.

 

**8:45pm ; Friday ; Frank's dad p.o.v**

I found out where the little shit is, 

New Jersey 

and I'm in Iowa 

Shit 

The little fucker has went five states away, 

it was going to take a while but I'd get there

I had to get there

The police were on to me but the wouldn't find me

They couldn't 

I was free and I wasn't going back, there was no way in hell I was going back 

And if they did bring me back I'd send myself to real hell

Oh Frankie boy didn't know what was coming,

The little shit deserved what was coming to him 

Every mile I travelled was going to be worth it to see Frank quiver in fear like he was supposed to


	10. Petekey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I have not forgot about this I just didn't have much motivation so sorry XD But yea this chapter introduced Petekey and is a mild filler because it's the weekend (in their timeline) but the next chapter is gonna have Bob intervene and the laxative bottles!

"What were you boys up to?" asked Ms Way as they walked in, Gerard had his arm flung around Frank's shoulders, Mikey was actually smiling and Ray seemed well strangely off

"nothing mom, just in a good mood," said Gerard, walking off to the basement  
"okay," said Ms Way, "hey Ray can I have you a sec," she added casually, no one seemed to mind but Ray bit his lip a little 

"is something up?" asked Ms Way, looking at Ray knowingly   
"I'm fine,"  
"Raymond Toro I've known you since you were 6 years old, I'm not stupid,"   
Ray sighed, Ms Way was right but he couldn't tell her about Bob and he couldn't lie, Ms Way always knew  
"look I can't really tell you but I think I can deal with it but thanks," Ray said, looking up at her  
Ms Way nodded, "I understand but you have some good friends so trust them," she added smiling   
Ray nodded, "thanks Ms Way," he said, smiling too as he walked of to join the others in the basement 

Ms Way went off to the sofa, her boys were strange but meant well, Ray was such a positive kid and well she hadn't quite figured Frank out yet, but she liked him so far

She flicked on the TV and flicked through the channels, landing on the new, Ms Way sighed, she hated adulting, 

"and a very strange incident happened at our local high school today," said the News Reporter, "all our cheerleaders had, well and an accident involving what can only be described as extremely irritable bowel dysfunction, including our unfortunate cheer captain,"

Ms Way thought for a moment, she wondered where the bottle of laxatives had went, her boys were evil but god that was good, "teenagers really do scare the living shit outa me," mumbled Ms Way, laughing a little

 

"DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES AND STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE BOYS, THE EMOS ARE GETTING REVENGE," shouted Gerard, standing on his bed, triumphantly, a celebratory beer in his hand

All four boys cheered at the sort of speech, Gerard, Mikey and Ray held beer,   
"you want one?" asked Gerard, handing Frank a bottle, Frank shook his head, "It reminds me of my father and I don't wanna end up like him," 

"you're not gunna end up like him Frank, from what I've seen and heard your the exact opposite," Gerard said, "but I'm not gunna make you take one," he added, putting the beer back into his mini fridge,  
Frank smiled as the celebrations continued, peer pressure apparently wasn't a thing here

Gerard flung an arm round Frank and Mikey put on a smashing pumpkins album. After a few beers Gerard still hand an arm around Frank drunkenly singing along swaying and Ray and Mikey were jumping about

Mikey was almost his polar opposite when drunk, he had a huge smile, laughed at almost everything and hugging Ray  
Ray was a happy drunk but he was happy already so he was giddy as hell, bouncing up and down while Mikey was in hysterics

Gerard planted a sloppy kiss on Frank's cheek and started kissing down Frank's neck, "your very pretty," Gerard mumbled, slowly starting to put one hand up Frank's shirt

Frank couldn't do this now for far too many reasons, the main two being Ray and Mikey were in the room and the fact Gerard was drunk off his ass

"Gerard no," Frank said, slowly pushing Gerard off him, "whyyy?" he moaned, pouting up at Frank, "Gerard you're drunk," Frank said, "so if I wasn't you'd let be do stuff?" questioned Gerard, Frank nodded, "well I shall remember that for later," Gerard said, promptly falling asleep on Frank's shoulder.

Frank looked at his phone, it was 12am, he carefully lifted Gerard and put him on the bed and curled up next to him trying to sleep with Mikey and Ray's laughter and Smashing Pumpkins playing in the back round 

Gerard woke up the next morning, his head was pounding, he looked around, Ray and Mikey were lying on the ground, their limbs sprawled out everywhere and both snoring heavily.

He couldn't see Frank anywhere, Gerard prayed he hadn't scared him off or something

He sat for a moment when he heard the basement door creaked open, Frank walked down, still in his uniform but carrying two mugs of coffee, Gerard stared at the love of his life in Frank's hand

"your finally up," said Frank as he got to the bottom of the stairs, "why what time is it?" asked Gerard, slowly dragging himself up, "it's 1:30pm," laughed Frank, handing him a mug, "how bad were we last night?" asked Gerard, massaging his head

"pretty bad," responded Frank, "Mikey and Ray laughed for a good 3 hours and you tried pulling off my shirt and kissing my neck,"   
Gerard's eyes widened, "oh shit sorry," he mumbled, hugging Frank, as though to apologise  
"it's fine, but you were drunk and I didn't want you to do anything regrettable," said Frank "thanks," mumbled Gerard as Frank massaged his temple

"nughhhhh," came a groan from the ground, it was Mikey who looked ready for death, "I'm ready for death," he added slowly rising, "what time is it?" He asked

"one-thirty," said Frank, Mikey's eyes widened, "shit I was supposed to be at Pete's at one," Mikey said, running to get changed

"I wonder what that's all about," said Frank, sipping more coffee, "he has a huge crush on Pete," came a murmur from the ground, a hungover Ray lay there, curly hair all over his face

 

Mikey ran down the street, he'd promised Pete he'd be at his house and now he was late, he'd never been so grateful Pete only lived a few streets away.

Mikey knocked in the door and waited a minute until a tired, dishevelled Pete opened it,   
"Mikeyyy hey," he said as he dragged him in, "how's it going,"  
"did you just wake up?" asked Mikey, smiling a little   
Pete nodded, "yep and you're hungover and late," he smiled, as they sat in Pete's living room, "I'm putting Kerrang on by the way," he said, flicking the TV on

"I'm fine with that," said Mikey, sitting down next to Pete, alot closer than necessary, Pete smiled as Mikey cosied up to him

"so what is up?" asked Pete as some random band started playing, "Jesus you wouldn't believe half the things that've happed," said Mikey,   
"start with the most believable and make your way from there then," Pete said, throwing an arm around Mikey, making him blush

"well first Frank and Gerard got together," said Mikey, "I think we all seen that coming," replied Pete

"then Frank, Gerard and Ray pissed in a couple of jocks helmets," he continued, Pete's eyes widened

"and then we get brownies with laxatives in the cheerleaders dressing rooms," Mikey concluded, "HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Pete, "no pun intended," he added, "I knew there was a reason I liked you," 

Mikey immediately went red, "seriously?" he asked, "yea ya cutie," laughed Pete, hugging Mikey, placing a small kiss on his cheek


End file.
